The Halloween Snow
by J.F.Dreamer
Summary: Your 2 favorite characters finally meet! That's right! Thee Jack Skellington meets thee one and only Jack Frost! How will things go along with the immortal roaming Halloween Town?
1. Chapter 1

Jack was walking through the woods of Burgess, his feeting crunching in the snow. He sighed deeply as he dragged his staff on the floor. He stopped and looked up to the moon.

"Just once I'd like to be seen! Just once! Is that too much to ask for?!" He shouted. The winter spirit just wanted to go some place new. Some place where things were more... Unique. "_There's more to life than just Christmas."_ Jack thought to himself. He just wanted to be seen by someone, anyone. He didn't care who or where, as long as it was soon.

Walking deeper and deeper into the woods all the spirit could think about was how no one could see him. As he walked along the snow crunching under his feet he seemed to be on the verge of tears. Suddenly he froze. He realized he was surrounded by strange looking trees. Each tree with a different symbol shaped door for it. Each symbol representing a holiday.

A decorated egg for Easter,a giant turkey for Thanksgiving,a big red heart for Valentine's Day, a giant clover for Saint Patrick's Day, a giant christmas tree for Christmas, and a big pumpkin or Halloween. Jack had no idea why, but the doors seemed strange. He walked to the closest one, the pumpkin shaped door. He stared into the triangle shaped eyes and reached for the door knob. His palm touched the cold metal as he gripped his staff in his other hand ready for what can possibly jump out at him.

Swinging the door open, Jack was mobbed by shrieking bats. He tried to wave them off, but was not succeeding. He turned trying to swat them away backing up closer to the open door and fell backwards into the tree. The door closed and he was falling down in nothing but darkness only his screams echoed as he fell. He finally landed in what seemed to be a pumpkin patch. He got up dusting himself off and looked around. It was empty there was no one but him. He asked himself where he was, but obviously couldn't answer the question. He grabbed his staff off the floor and looked up to see where he had fallen out of... but nothing was there, but a big grey sky with a snow white moon.

"_Manny, where am I? How did I get here?_" He asked hoping this once Man in Moon would talk back, but didn't. He let out a deep sigh and gripped his staff before turning and began to walk ahead. He walked out of the pumpkin patch and followed a dirt road to a small town. A sign that read "Halloween Town" above a gate._ Halloween Town?_ Jack asked himself. He walked up to the gate and looked in, but in seconds the gate lifted up. He stepped back startled watching the gate rise before him. Once the gate was high enough above the ground he walked under it and up ahead. Pumpkin heads were peirced by the top of the fence that lead the way. He felt suspicious about this place. He walked around curiously.

Bones littered the ground and moss growing between cracks in the ground. He finally got to what seemed like the heart of the town and felt fear sink in. He back up gripping his staff and yelled"GET BACK!" As what seemed like a brain-dead zombie with a butcher knife stcking out of it's head walked towards him agressivley. "GET BACK!" Jack repeated again trembling. He bumped into some one else. He turned to see in horror to see a fat clown on a tricylce with razor sharp teeth looking down at him. It blurted out a laugh and Jack turned ready to run when the clown grabbed him by his hoodie and pulled him back lifting him off the ground. Jack kicked and struggled to be released of the clowns grip "Let me go! Ugh!" Jack cried out. The next thing he knew was the brain dead zombie butcher opened up a large sack decorated with dozens of pumpkins and the clown laughed as he tossed him in and closed it.

Jack struggled and screamed inside the sack. He noticed he had dropped his staff while kicking and struggling. "Where's my staff!?" Jack said loudly and worried. He knew he didn't have any power without it. The clown rang the small bell on his tricyle and laughed. He said "I have your stick."

"_Weird...He can actually talk._" Jack thought to himself. He heard muttering from several different voiced all around him. Jack trembled in fear as he thought about the horrors that awaited him when and if he got to the destination the clown had in mind. Jack didn't want to find out, he kept struggling and grunting inside the sack. He heard the clown enter a room... ringing the bell onthe tricycle a couple more times. He called out "Jack!Jack!" "_How does he know my name?_" Jack asked himself. The clown continued "I found a boy!A boy with this stick! I think he's human!"

"_Yes I know I am a boy. Why are you bothering to announce it to me? And I am NOT a human!_" Jack thought as if the clown could hear him. "A human boy? In Halloween Town? Is it possible?" said a deep voice. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" said the clown repeatdly. "Well let me see him!" said the other voice filled with joy. "What happens if he tries to run?" Asked the clown. The voice bellowed a laugh while it said "Nonsense! You will hold him!" The Clown opened the bag and pulled out Jack and held his hands back. Jack saw a giant shadow loom over him. He looked up in horror to see a tall bone figure. Literally bones. A skeleton wearing a black tuxedo with white thin stripes. "Hello! My name is Jack Skellington!" He said with a smile.

Something about this skeleton seemed kinder than the rest... It still scared Jack but not as much as the clown restraining him. "What is yours, young boy?"he asked. Jack was about to start when the skeleton said "You don't seem to be that young. You look as if you are 16."

"_If you knew my true age._"Jack thought to himself. "M-my name is J-Jack... Jack Frost." said the winter spirit slowly. The skeleton said "Marvelous! Welcome Jack Frost! To... Halloween Town!"

**Let me know what you think please. Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you asked for it x) another chapter of Jack S. and Jack F. please give me any ideas because this was supposed to me be more of a one-shot. x) well here you go. Enjoy!**

"Halloween Town?" Jack asked curiously looking at the skeleton in front of him. "Jack?"the clown cut in" Are you mocking the Pumpkin Kings name, mortal?" The winter spirit struggled under the clowns grip. "No! It's my name!" Jack sounded annoyed. The boney skeleton said "Nonsense. My last name is not Frost. This mortal clearly has his own name. Release him." The clown let the winter spirit fall to the floor and dropped his staff along with him.

"Come, Jack the mortal, and I shall show you Halloween Town." The Pumpkin King said heatily. Jack stood up and dusted himself off, then picking up his staff and said "I am _not_ a mortal." The Pumpkin King asked "Then what are you Jack Frost?" "I am the Spirit of Winter. I am an immortal." snapped Jack. Jack Skellington examined him head to toe and yelled "Excellent! We shall introduce the whole town to you!" "Wait what?" the spirit asked, confused.

The Pumpkin King called out "Prepare for a town meeting!" all of a sudden Jack heard a high pitch meowing. He turned to see a mummy turning the tail on a metal cat, causing it like a siren calling out. Then a car passed by ,with a very funny looking man with a creepy smile wearing a badge that read "Mayor", calling out "Town meeting! Town meeting!" Everything was happening so fast. Before Jack could figure out what was happening the clown grabbed him again. A yelp escaped his lips and the clown rode away with Jack in the air until they arrived at an auditorium. The clown took the winter spirit back stage. He stared at him and smiled with his razor sharp teeth.

Jack didn't feel fear what-so-ever... That is until the clown tore it's face right off... Literally. Jack stumbled back scared, his heart ready to leap out of his chest. The clown put it's face back on and gave a loud evil cackle. "Oh...my...goodness..." Jack whispered to himself. His heart finally got back to a normal pace, when he thought of how he could possibly get out of "Halloween Town".

"_Things are scary as they are. There is no way I could survive here. From what Iv'e seen it looks like everything and one here isn't even alive._" Jack thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice entered the room. "So, , how do you like Halloween Town so far?" asked Jack Skellington, politely. "Oh-uh it's wonderful. Quite a sight for sore eyes." the winter spirit lied. He knew that this was the last place he'd ever want to be, but for some reason the "pumpkin king" seemed kinder than the others. He gave off a welcomed feeling. Jack knew that if he could be friends with the Pumpkin King that everything would go better.

The Pumpkin King said "The last time I saw a human was when I-" "Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome The Pumpkin King!" he was cut off, by that voice from the Mayor. The Pumpkin King said "I'll be back." He walked out through the velvet curtains and greeted every one "Hello and welcome to everyone! Today I'd like to introduce-" That was all Jack Frost paid any attention to before going back to his thoughts of escape.

"_Well, if I came in through one door that lead here... There has to be the same circle of doors some where here... but where?_" The spirit concluded. Again he was interrupted when the velvet curtains slid open and he was pulled forward by the Pumpkin King.

The sight before Jack horrified him. As all kinds of corpses,creatures, and dead things laid their eyes on him. Some of them didn't even have a pair of eyes. They only had... either one... or none. What seemed like a dead boy with his eyes stitched close, faced towards him. Jack wasn't sure if the boy could even see. There at the boys side were two elder folks in the same position, also with their eyes stitched shut. Jack saw a trio of witches eyeing him from head to toe and over heard one of them say "...looks tasty."

Jack felt his skin crawl. He looks down to see that goose bumps covered all his arms and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Jack Skellington pushed him forward up to the microphone and said "... Jack Frost!" Everyone looked at him and their jaws dropped. The pumpkin King said "Feel free to come and meet the immortal!" There was a collective gasp through out the whole auditorium.

A hand went up in the air, that belonged to one of 3 vampires. Jack hesitated, but pointed him out and said hesitantly "Y-yes?" The vampire stood and asked "Do immortals have blood circulating through them still?" Jack Frost only heard the question before becoming weak and passed staff slid out of his palm.

Jack Skellington looked down at him in surprise and looked back to the crowd. He said "Oh... Well... We shall continue our meeting tomorrow! Our immortal friend is very tired from his journey here! I wish you all a horrible day!" He picked up the spirit bridle style along with his staff and walked back with the curtains sliding closed behind heard mummuring walked up to a coffin laying the winter spirit in it and said "So fragile for an immortal." He put his staff resting against the wall. "Oh well." He said while closing the coffin. "Maybe later on he will have his strength." With that said he walked out from backstage leaving the unconsious winter spirit to rest.

**:) To be continued...**

**Please give me ideas of what you may like to see happen in the story. Updates soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to The Halloween Snow! I know strage name for a story but here's another chapter. :)**

Jack shook his head and saw nothing,but darkness. He felt soft cushion underneath him. He said "You're kidding me..." Sudden panic washed over him as he realized he was inside a coffin. He yelled "Hey! People! I'm still alive! I'm not dead!" He struggled to push open the coffin. He banged on the roof of it and yelled out "Open up! I'm alive still!" As there was no response he began to feel dread.

"_Did they burry me already? NO! They couldn't have!_" He thought to himself. He decided to try one last time and suddenly the coffin flew open. He sat up taking in a deep breath of sudden relief. He slouched and said "Thank the moon." He pulled his hair back and looked around to feel the same dread wash back over him. He was still back stage and they had put him to rest in a coffin after he had passed out. "Great." mumbled the winter spirit, to no one in particular. He heard hissing, he turned around cofused and saw a giant snake coiling itself around his staff.

Jack gulped and said "Oh...no." He immedeadtley stood up and grabbed his staff and shook the snake off it. He took a deep breath and turned around to see no one else was around, but he could hear gasps outside. He ran out of back stage and then back out into the open air. He smiled at the sight to see snow covered every inch of the town and the folk seemed frightened by it. His smile faded as he saw the dead towns people muttering side comments. He sighed.

"_Maybe nows me chance! I could get out of here!_" Jack thought. He was ready to run off, but a boney hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King said "Do you know what this is called?" "Snow..." answered the winter spirit. The King looked at him confused and asked "So you've seen it before?" Jack scoffed and said "Seen it? I make it." He sounded as if he were bragging. The Pumpkin King said "How do you do, Frost?" Jack looked at him smiling at the fact that thr Pumpkin King took intrest so quickly. "I'm not sure how I make it, I do. I can do whatever I want with it, whenever I want." He said, though the Pumpkin King didn't fully comprehend.

Jack said "Example." He pointed his staff to the sky and the snow fall stopped. He then tapped his staff on the floor and ice formed. He touched a near by wall as frost began to grow. The Pumpkin King said "You are not just any immortal are you?" Jack looked at him and said "I'm the spirit of winter. I can bend the winter weather and such, to my will." The Pumpkin King stared at him with his empty eye sockets, though Jack did know that he could some how manage to see. The King asked "Have you heard of he who is named, _Sandy Claws?_"

The winter spirit froze and he asked "Santa Clause?... Yes... B-but how do you know of him?" The Pumpkin King laughed and said "It wasn't to long ago, when I met him myself." The winter spirit took intrest all of sudden. "_I know of him and the others...But... I don't really have much contact with them... I mean... Sandy and Tooth are always busy. North and Bunny just as equally._" Jack thought to himself. "How did you meet him?" The winter spirit asked.

The Pumpkin King looked up at the sky and said "It was I think about...a decade ago that I was wondering through the woods. I was bored and tired of Halloween. Me! The Pumpkin King! Tired of Halloween... I went out for a walk lost in thought when I came across these strangely shaped doors..." Jack suddenly had hope that there was a way out of here, but he didn't want to interrupt the Pumpkin King... "I took interest in the door shaped like a Christmas tree. I opened it to find there was nothing. Until a strong wind pulled me in by force. I landed in snow... I went around looking at all the marvelous things around me. After my small adventure... I found _him... Santa Clause. _I became ever so itrested and decided I'd want to turn Halloween into somethig more like I managed to catch this _Sandy Claws-_" "Woah woah woah. Wait." The winter spirit interrupted"You caught, Santa Clause?" he asked, shoacked. "Well..." started the Pumpkin King "I didn't. But Shock,Lock, and Barrel did! They brought him to me and only he was caught by...Oogey Boogey."

"_Oogey Boogey?What kind of name is that?_" thought the winter spirit. "Who's Oogey Boogey?" asked the confused spirit. The Pumpkin Kings expression darkened "Let me ask you Jack Frost... Have you ever...gotten a feeling a fear?" The winter spirit thought for a moment "Yes.." he said finally. The skeleton before him said "Walk with me,please." He started walking along and Jack Frost followed.

They walked slowly, though the winter spirit struggled a bit to keep up with the Pumpkin King,who takes large steps. The skeleton said "Jack Frost,tell me... What does fear come from to you?" The winter spirit thought "_I'd say Pitch Black...but I don't think any one in Halloween Town has heard of him..._" he snapped out of his thought and said "I'm not sure...I'd say the Boogey Man if he were real here." The skeleton stopped and looked at the winter spirirt with empty eye sockets and said "He is, Jack Frost...He is VERY real." Jack felt his heart drop...The way the Jack Skellington had said it just gave him the shivers.

The winter spirit studdered "S-So...What's his name?" The Pumpkin King continued walking and said"Oogey Boogey." The winter spirit was about to say something but was interrupted by a feminine voice"Jack! Jack! I have terrible news!"

Both Jack Frost and Jack Skellingotn turned their attention to a woman running towards them. Jack Frost smiled at her, she seemed normal. That is until she came face to face with him and the skeleton. Jack only stared to see this woman was stitched completely together. He clothes were dozens of rags sewn together. Jack Skellington gave a big toothy grin to her and said "Sally!This is my new immortal friend, Jack Frost." The winter spirit stammered "H-hi...Sally..." She gave him a kind smile and said "Hello...Jack Frost."

**To Be Continued...**

**Let me know what you think please! And I know I'm sorry for all my grammar mistakes! Im doing my best to improve!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the taking a while to update but here you go :)**

Jack smiled at Sally. He was sure that she was just as nice as the Pumpkin King. Jack Skellington asked "So Sally what is it you have to come to me for?" Sally suddenly was snapped back to her senses "Jack it's awful! Shock, Lock and Barrel have just informed me that Oogey Boogey has come back!" The Pumpkin King was suddenly under deep thought "How is it possible? We defeated Oogey a decade ago. Something is not right here." Sally shook her head and said "No! They told me, Jack. You have to believe me!" The Pumpkin King said "We must let the town know, soon. Call another town meeting Sally." Sally was about to run off but the Pumpkin King said "Sally, if you don't mind... Take Jack Frost with you. Get him used to the towns people please?" Sally smiled and grabbed the winter spirits hand and ran off.

Jack struggled to keep up with her a bit, but suddenly took off following her in flight. He floated following her and said "So Sally. What's the big deal with this Oogey Boogey?" She slowed down and didn't seem to notice he was flying. He landed on the pavement as she stopped, she hadn't noticed. She said "Oogey Boogey... He... He is evil Jack. He is the dark, the unexpected. He is nowhere near good." Jack felt his stomach turn he said "So uh... What did he do that was so bad? The king told me he caught Santa Clause... but thats it." She looked at him and headed toward the cat's tail, and her hand grasped the metal tail. She said "Yes, Jack made a mistake and almost ruined Christmas. He... No one had any idea what Oogey Boogey was doing to him. I tried to save him, but was caught myself. In the end Jack Skellington had came to save us. Everything turned out fine. Oogey Boogey was defeated. Jack returned to his rightful holiday. Things haven't changed since."

Jack didn't get the story completely of the incident in the last decade, but one thing for sure was... Stay out of Oogey's way. Now that he knows he's back, anything could happen to him while his back is turned. Being the only one in an entire town not knowing anything at all... It was easy for him to get caught. She began to turn the tail and the siren screeched. Jack covered his ears, but Sally didn't seem to mind the loud noise. She stopped and the Mayor passed by in calling out the town meeting once again.

Sally and Jack began heading back to the large auditorium and entered. It was already at its maximum capacity. Jack felt his entire body go numb as he came face to face with more horrifying corpses. A tree with hanged skeletons walked by in front of Jack. Sally noticed he went stiff and grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the crowd. She said "Hey, don't be scared. They're all really nice. Just look at it as Halloween disguises." Jack Frost nodded acceptingly although it was hard to imagine that, when you know it's real. He let out a deep sigh and felt his stomach grumble. He clutched it trying to hide the noise.

"_Man I'm chosing to be hungry at the wrong time._"he thought to himself. He went backstage with Sally and sat down on a chair. He decided to make an icicle grow on the ceiling right above him. Once the icicle formed he tapped his staff gently on the floor and the icicle shook falling into his grasp. Sally watched as he began to suck on it. He looked at her holding the icicle in his mouth and said "What?" She laughed and said "How do you do that?" He shrugged and pulled out the icicle "Beats me. I just know that I can." Sally was going to ask him something else, but the Pumpkin Kings voice interrupted. "Welcome back everyone! I apologize for calling you back once again... But' The Pumpkin King's voice lowered. "We have come with terrible news. Not long ago I was informed that Oogey Boogey has returned." A collective gasp and muttering spread through the crowd. A couple screams and thuds from bodies hitting the floor after passing out. Jack Frost looked at Sally and finished chewing the icicle "People really make a big deal from this Oogey Boogey guy, huh?"

She nodded sadly and said "He's fear Jack... There's no getting rid of fear." Jack sighed and said "What's he like? I mean... Physically and verbally." Sally said "He's like a big sack filled with bugs of al sorts, because that's what he eats. With help from Shock, Lock and Barrel of course, they provide him the bugs."

"_Shock, Lock and Barrel... These 3 people seem famous along with Oogey Boogey._" Jack thought. Sally said "What did you think he was like? Is there another BoogeyMan in the human world?" Jack scoffed chuckling a bit "I'm not human, Sally... but I know for sure there is another one. He's nothing close to what your Oogey Boogey is." Sally took interest and asked "What's his name? What's he like?" Jack stood and swung his staff over his shoulder he walked past her. "He _is_ fear. For that same reason he can't be destroyed. He turns your biggest fears against you. He can smell it, he feeds off it. He knows more about your fears than you know yourself. It's like his golden eyes can see right through you and your thoughts. Looking at you until he's processed everything. He wears nothing but a black cloak. It's enough to hide him in the shadows comepletely along with his grey skin. Black pointed hair... The shadows are his place... He can move through them... See through them... It's almost like you can never out run him." Sally seemed more afraid than she already was.

Jack turned to face her and noticed. He ran to her and said "No I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I-I'm sorry." She looked at him smiling and said "Jack, it's okay. I'm not afraid... but I can tell you are." Jack Frost backed away and said "What are you trying to say?" She said "You're afraid of this place. You're only becoming more afraid hearing about Oogey Boogey. The thoughts of your boogeyman scare you as well. I understand. What if tonight I told you... I could show you the way out of Halloween Town?" Jack felt his heart stop at the words... "I-I... I'd like that..." he managed. Sally smiled at him and said "Tonight... I'll tell you... You can leave this place... You don't belong in a place like this... You deserve to be where you want to be." Jack embraced her and said "Thank you."

**Not that much of a good chapter but I hope you enjoyed it ^.^ Updates soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! I am truly sorry for the late update! It's just I've been busy with my other stories . So I'm sorry! I promise I'll start keeping up with story more.** **Enjoy.**

The night fell and the winter spirit awaited anxiously for Sally. "Where is she?" he paced back and forth. "She should be here already!" he mummbled to no one in particular.

* * *

**~Boogey's Lair~**

Oogey Boogey sat in his newly formed throne. It had already been days since he had reformed, but news hadn't gotten out to the town; not that he knew anyway.

Shock, Lock and Barrel had been watching from far the entire day and had informed him of a boy in Halloween Town.

"Jack Frost?" said Oogey. "He seems lost. The poor thing." he chuckled evily. "There is no place for humans in a place like Halloween Town... But... I can definately make his stay here at Halloween Town quite memorable... Yes, yes. I sure can... And I WILL." He cackled evily. He got up from his throne and began to walk around.

He examined the skulls hanging from the ceiling. He though of ways to show his welcome to this "Jack Frost".

"Hmph! Does this human think he can replace my fame in Halloween Town with his!? I think not!" he shouted rolling his dice. The dice landed on 'snake eyes'. He chuckled to himself evily. "You have entered sudden death territory, JACK FROST."

* * *

**~Jack Frost~**

He heard footsteps aproaching. He turned to meet with Sally. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he said "I thought you had forgotten..." She smiled at him, "Of course I wouldn't, Jack Frost. I understand how anxious you are to leave Halloween Town. Though it is upsetting to see you go so soon."

Jack let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, Sally. It-It's just... I don't belong here. You know that." She nodded understandingly. "Come on. This way." she gestured with her head and he followed her.

As they walked they began to walk a little. "Oh, I am truly sorry for making you wait by the way." apologized Sally. "No it's no problem. I was just afraid you wouldn't show at all." he said smiling. "It's just I have to leave secretly everytime or I get in trouble." she explained. "Oh. By who? Parents?... If you guys have any." he said unsure.

She chuckled and said "Actually, my creator." Jack glimpsed at her figure. How she sewn together and was able to stay in one piece amazed him; freaked him out too. She went on explaining about her creator. Some scientist that enjoyed to apparently make all sorts of crazy expriments, and she was one of them.

She even told him how a decade ago he had created reindear skeletons that could fly. He had made them for the Pumpkin King, Jack Skelington. Jack listened as she told him the entire story of how that Christmas was a total disaster. When she mentioned they had kindapped Santa Clause, he paused.

"North?" mummbled Jack.  
"What was that?" asked Sally politely.  
"Oh, nothing. It's just you said they kidnapped Santa Clause. I know him as North." Jack explained.  
"Oh, North? Hm. I never imagined the winter spirit would meet the great Santa Clause." said Sally impressed.  
"Actually..." began Jack, "I don't get along with the guardians. They're all hard work and deadlines... And I'm snowballs and fun times."

Sally didn't understand what he was trying to say. "I know who they are, but we don't talk." Jack said twirling his staff. "We don't get along that well. It's just they're always busy. They don't even care about me." Sally nodded now comprehending. "It took two tries to get Santa Clause though." she giggled. Jack looked at her confused. "Really?" he asked. She nodded and said "The first time..." she looked down frowning, "Shock, Lock and Barrel had caught the Easter Bunny."

Jack looked up and couldn't help, but laugh. "Do you know him as well?" asked Sally. Jack nodded "Yes, but he doesn't like me. Haha. I ruined his Easter Day by sending a blizzard his way in 68." Sally giggled and stopped.

"Well, this is it." she smiled. Jack looked up ahead, not far were the same circle of doors as before. He grew eager. He was happy he was funally going to be able to leave. It had been a long day, but he made it out alive and was now free. He faced her happily "Thank you Sally." he embraced her. She returned the embrace to the winter spirit and parted saying "Farewell, Jack Frost." She began to walk away slowly.

He made his way towards the doors slowly. He looked at the one shaped like a Christmas Tree.

"Maybe if I open this door it will take me to North's place... And I can find my way from there." he mummbled to himself "Maybe I'll even try to break in a few more times." He gave a light chuckle.

Ready to reach for the door knob he suddenly heard laughter. He looked around gripping his staff "Wh-Who's there?!" questioned the winter spirit. More laughter occured. He looked around frantically trying to find who or what it could be. He turned back to the tree deciding it would be better to just make a run for it. Instead he came face to face with three rather small children.

Jack got startled and fell flat on his back. The three kids were dressed up in masks. A demon, witch and some sort of prisoner. (Sorry I really have no idea what Barrel is ._. ) They all chuckled as he fell.

"Hello!" they greeted. "We are..." the devil removed his mask and had the exact same face "Lock!" he greeted. The witch removed his mask "Shock!" he cackled. "Barrel!" said the third. "We're Oogey's boys!" they said happily. "Oogey would love to meet you!" said Shock.

Jack Frost had remembered what Sally has said on the way... These kids were nothing, but trouble. Jack stood up uneasily, "I-I really sh-should get going, sorry." Jack tried his best to be confident. Suddenly their tone grew menacing. "We weren't asking." said Lock.

They all jumped at Jack tackling him to the ground, Jack landed flat on his stomach. He tried throwing them off, but they bound his hands behind his back. Jack kept struggling. He kicked and squirmed. They bound his ankles together effortlessly. He heard them all laughing pleased with their new captive.

They turned him over flat on his back. One held his staff and stared in awe. Jack had his blue hoodie covered in dirt from the ground. "D-Don't touch that!" Jack snapped. Lock snatched the staff from Barrel's hands and said "Make us!" they all laughed happily.

Jack tried his best to inch away from the lunatics, but didn't make progress. Jack was desperate, Sally couldn't have been far.

"Help!" he cried out desperate for rescue. "Sally! He-" Lock quickly pulled a cloth between the winter spirit's teeth, muffling his cry for help. Shock whisteled and out came a walking bath tub. It stopped right in front of them. All three lifted Jack's form without effort and tossed him in. Jack felt a bit of pain as he hit the floor of the tub. The remaining water soaked through his clothes. The kids jumped in happily.

"To Oogey's!" they shouted in joy.

**To Be Continued...**

**Let me know what you thought. And once again sorry for the late update I've been caught up with my other stories. If anything you'd like to see happen, let me know I'll do my best to fit it in with the plot. Updates soon. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**im sorry its really late D: but here you go . Enjoy .**

**~Skellington P.O.V.~**

Jack Skellington had gone in search of his new immortal friend, but could not find the white haired teen.

"Jack Frost?! Where are you friend?!" called the Pumpkin King.

No response.

The Pumpkin King sighed exasperated. He scratched his skull.

"Jack?" asked a familiar voice.

The Pumpkin King turned to meet with Sally who was coming in from the town's main- not to mention ONLY- entrance.

"Sally!" he said in a joyous tone " Have you seen Jack Frost? I have been looking everywhere, but can't seem to find him."

"Oh." paused Sally " I'm sorry Jack, but I showed Jack his way home not long ago."

The Pumpkin King suddenly looked sorrowful.

"Oh." he managed in a heart breaking tone. "Alright." He began to walk awa y with his skull bowed and hands clasped behind his back.

Sally wanted to stop Jack Skellington, but couldn't bring herself to do so. She was not even sure if the winter spirit had said his goodbye to The Pumpkin King.

Jack Skellington made his way to his home and all the way to the very top to his room.

A barking noise filled his ears(if he had any which he doesn't but oh well) He looked to the ground to see his ghost puppy, Zero.

"Hey boy." greeted the tall skeleton figure in a shallow and depressed voice. Zero returned his hello with a lively but confused bark. As if asking his master 'What's wrong?'

"Oh nothing Zero." returned The Pumpkin King. He looked out the window. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

~Frost's P.O.V.~

The winter spirit struggled as much as he possibly could, but it was no use. But he wasn't going to give up. He had heard nothing, but bad news about Oogey Boogey. Now just as he was so close to going back to Burgess these 3 troublesome kids come and kidnap him. As to say PERFECT TIMING!

Jack felt the water had begun to soak through his hoodie and he felt the fabric freeze onto his belly. "Almost there!" shouted Lock in a cheerful tone, but Jack could sense the evil behind it. "Oh! Oh! What do you think Oogey will reward us with!?" asked Shock. "Maybe something horrible!" stated Barrel as if it were an obvious thing. Jack rolled his eyes and grumbled under his gag. "What's it saying?" asked Barrel. "Probably nothing nice." said Shock. "As if we care!" sneered Lock. The three laughed in an eerie cold laughter. Before Jack knew it the atmosphere had become thicker and heavier. Jack didn't like the feeling at all. It was like just the wind warning him that he would not like why was coming his way. Jack didn't need the wind to warn him because he already knew a little and that was enough to make his stomach turn in all directions. They made their way to the front of a broken down cage. "Here we are!" shouted Lock. He turned to face the winter spirit and raised an eyebrow thinking. "You guys..." began the devil. "What?!" snapped the wizard and skeleton.(someone told me Barrel was a skeleton so I decided it's better to call Gunther than THING) "You think it'll be hard to get him out?" asked Lock. "No. Look at him he's like a twig!" shouted Shock smacking Lock upside the head. "Ow!" complained Lock. He began to hit Shock back and the two soon started fighting. Jack had taken notice for a team of three they didn't get along so well. There was nothing wrong about it but Jak would have expected the three to at least be able to cooperate with each other. "Whatever!" snapped Barrel "Let's just get this over with!" The two other children grumbled childishly but argued no further. They each picked up Jack carefully and tossed him out of the tub. He groaned loudly as his cheek made contact with the ground in a harsh manner. He heard something snap but he tried to convince himself it had been a bone and hopefully not his precious staff. They rolled him on his back and Jack saw Barrel strugglin to climb out of the walking tub. As he fell out he fell onto Jacks lower half and made Jack cringe in pain earning a muffled groan from the winter spirit. As thy began to drag the white haired boy into the cage they closes the door and cackles amounts themselves. As the cage began to rise slowly Jack looked down realizing his staff was on the ground. It had fallen out when Barrel had climbed out poorly. There went his how of getting his staff back. The cage stopped and they began to drag the winter spirit into another dark an abandoned room. They stopped heaving and took quick heavy breathes. "For a twig"- Lock panted-" he is really heavy." "Stop"- Shock inhaled slowly-"your annoying complaining." "I" panted Barrel " agree with Lock." The winter spirit couldn't help but smirk at their loss of breath. If they were going to kidnap somethig oversize compared to them they might have as well remembered it was going to be a lot of work. "Shut up." panted Lock " let's just get this over with." Wihout another word Jack felt the three begin to lift him off the ground and as he looked back he saw an open hole he was heading into head-first. Before he knew it he was going down te shoot and the kids cackling echoing behind him. As he fell in deeper hit sides hitting the inside of the tiny fitting. He suddenly winced as he felt rusty nails tear through his hoodie and cut into his skin. Once he had come out the other end of the shoot he hit the ground with a loud smack. He was dazed. He saw his blue hoodie had been torn to shreds. Small cuts were visible through the tears that were beginnig to bleed and redden. "So this is the great Jack Frost!?" shouted a deep voice. Jack Frost looked up ignoring the pain that erupted inside him. Just like Sally had described Oogey. There he was an over size sack pointing down at the winter spirit and jeering as a snake coiled out replaced for a tongue. "You're an even bigger jOke than Sandy Claws!" he laughed uncontrollably. He picked up Jack by the hood of his hoodie and examined his features. A boy no older than 17 with gorgeous blue eyes and snow white hair. He didn't pay attentionto any more before he began to laugh once again. "So you're the one who honks you can replace me!?" he shouted. "It took me an entire decade to come back! Now you're stealing my spotlight!" Suddenly this guy reminded Jack of Pitch Black. Bot physically but just by the way he was actig he could tell they both had something in common that they wanted... Power. Jack had never dared to be involves with The Nightmare King but e knew for a fact he had wanted power of some sort. It was all visible in just his presence. But onviously this guy was something else entirely. "Wait a minute." paused Oogey. "I can get back into the spotlight just by showing the town I have the boy in my grasp! Yes! I will use what remains of him to show I have become stronger!" Jack didn't know what he was talking about but he didn't like the sound of ' what's left of him'. Not at all. "Get ready feeble boy... Because you're about to have the worst time of your life. You'll regret ever messing with Oogey Boogey!" TO BE CONTINUED... I know the chapter is EXTREMELY short but I have lost Internet at home and I have to update everything from my IPod an it's becoming so hard! Ugh! But by the time my dad gets back from his trip I'll be updating on a Thomas basis an te chapters will be longer! I promise! Just wait until April 13! Thank you! Review! Updates will come soon and more persistent. 


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have extremely good news! :D I will now be updating regularly due to the fact I have regained internet ;D I will most likely update tomorrow. Hopefully I'll update 2 chapters to make for loss of context. cx Look forward to 2 chapters tomorrow c: Enjoy.**

**~Skellington's P.O.V.~**

Jack Skellington sat up in bed not being able to get the demanded sleep. He tapped his bony fingers impatiently on his bony knees.

"Hm." thought the Pumpkin King aloud. "I only met Jack Frost just today... he seemed excited to have been here, but yet he left without a sing word." He glanced at Zero, his ghost puppy, as he snored away with a bone tucked in a food bowl with his name printed on it.

"I know it has been only so shortly, but it didn't seem like him to simply leave..." pondered the Pumpkin King.

Not being able to sleep decided to throw the sheets off himself jumping out of bed. He walked along as his tiny feet patted against the wooden floors Zero perked up glancing at his master. Jack Skellington took notice and tapped his bony lap signaling Zero to follow behind him.

Zero barked with glee and followed the Pumpkin King. Jack began to examine the books on his shelf. He saw many under the theory of Christmas. He had collected all of them during the time he had tried to make Christmas his own holiday. It didn't exactly turn to be the Pumpkin King had hoped for, but it was an experience he will never forget. An experience just as meeting the winter spirit himself.

He ran his bony finger along the spine of the books and stopped on a book marked _X-Mas Tales. _He pulled out the book and began flipping through the pages slowly examining the images drawn into the book. He paused on a page labeled _Old Man Winter_. The Pumpkin King took notice of the old man illustrated on the page right beside it. Jack Skellington then began to read the page.

_Old Man Winter, preferably known as Jack Frost. Old Man Winter is a mischievous spirit believed in by Vikings. He is said to spread winter wherever he travels. Causing storms and blizzards to strike wherever landing. _

Jack Skellington examined the book's illustration. The old man wore a blue tuxedo with icicles growing on the very bottom. His hair made of ice and eyes blue as clear blue skies. He even wore black rubber shoes. Jack Skellington scratched his skull in confusion.

"This 'Old Man Winter' fits not any description from Jack Frost. Yet it says here he is known to be Jack Frost... This man is obviously not Jack Frost." Jack closed the book and returned it to it's place back on the book shelf. He glanced down at Zero who merely barked up at his master.

"And what is a 'Viking'? " Jack added letting his hand fall to his side. Zero ran off.

"Zero!" called out The Pumpkin King. Noticing his ghost puppy paid no attention to his call he sighed in exasperation following behind him.

When he found Zero barking at the window.

"Zero." Jack Skellington chuckled heartily. "What are you..." he trailed off seeing white crystal flakes falling from the sky. It was snow. A pile had already collected itself just outside on his window sill... Wait a minute... Snow?

"Zero..." Jack continued to stare at the snow. "It had never snowed in Halloween Town up until Jack Frost had shown up... If it's still snowing he couldn't have left!" Joy suddenly filled the his empty hollow chest. "He must be here! But where...?"

**~Frost's P.O.V.~**

Oogey Boogey had been blabbering nonstop about his plan to get back to the top of attention.

"Oh this is great!" Oogey cried.

Jack was hanging from the ceiling on chains. His wrists were beginning to turn an angry red from irritation. His muscles were sore and his shoulders were killing him. He had over heard Oogey talking about different ways to beat him. If he was being serious or only scaring him, Jack wasn't sure. Even if he was only bluffing Jack Frost had an overwhelming feeling that Oogey was NOT in the least joking.

Suddenly a sharp pain had struck Jack in the rib cage.

A scream built up inside him muffled by the gag. As the hit lowered it's tension it left a burning sensation behind and Jack panted heavily trying to make the feeling pass.

Oogey laughed as he held a large stick in his hands.

"I haven't even started and your fear is already feeding me!" Oogey took another rough swing at the winter spirit.

Jack Frost screamed behind his gag, but Oogey paid no mind to it. He continued to hit the winter spirit with every force within him. Finally a bone shattering _crunch_ filled the air.

Jack's eyes widened taking in the pain that tore through him. Screaming until his throat had hurt.

"Oops!" Oogey said with fake sympathy. "I shouldn't continue... but I will!"

He continued to beat the winter spirit with all the joy that filled him.

Suddenly a voice filled the air. "Well what have we here."

Oogey took a pause and glanced at the source of the voice. Though he did not recognize the person. A man in a completely black robe. His black hair pointed in all kinds of directions. His amber hypnotic eyes stared straight at him. His skin was a pale gray. The smirk on his face seemed to be super glued on his lips. Oogey did not know who this man was, what he wanted nor how he got in there.

Jack forgot all pain screaming inside him as he saw The Nightmare King walk out from the shadows. His definition of nightmare had finally entered the atmosphere. For some reason Jack got the feeling he would not be liking the reason why Pitch Black had come to visit.

"Who are you?" barked Oogey turning his attention away from the helpless winter spirit.

"I am Pitch Black... The Nightmare King." Pitch announced still having that smirk plastered on his face.

"The Nightmare King? I don't care what you really are king of. What are you doing on MY territory!?" shouted Oogey.

"I couldn't help, but follow the beautiful smell all the way here."

"What smell?"

"The smell of FEAR."

Jack Frost cringed just hearing how the Nightmare King said fear. He said it like it was the most intoxicating smell. Almost as if it were his craving. Who was Jack kidding? Fear was the thing Pitch craved. He knew that much. He had never come exactly face-to-face with Pitch Black, but he knew their first encounter would not be the best.

"Fear?" Oogey said now sounding interested.

"Oh yes." Pitch smirked bigger. "FEAR! The thing that gives me power."

"Gives YOU power?" Oogey took a step closer.

"Of course... Fear is what makes everyone frightened of me... He who fear works with... will surely have great power." Pitch clasped his hands together.

Jack Frost watched carefully as they continued their conversation. They were not so much as saying the straight out point, but they didn't have to. It was clear what his goal here was. It was also clear Oogey perfectly understood that.

"Oh really?" Oogey continued gaining an evil smile on his face.

"Really." Pitch's smirk vanished to an evil grin.

"Then welcome aboard... Partner."

**To Be Continued...**

**Ha! Cliffhanger! xD no actually the chapter was supposed to be longer, but I have to go v.v I shall update tomorrow! :D So expect it ^,^ Review! And hope you enjoyed! Updates tomorrow :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised another chapter ^,^ Enjoy.**

**~Skellington P.O.V.~**

The next morning Jack Skellington had set out alone in search of his winter spirit friend. The town had been covered in snow. The town folk didn't seem as bothered as they were the day before.

"Gather! Everyone! Town Meeting!" he called out.

In an instant he had ran out towards the auditorium hearing the siren wailing behind him. He burst through the door and immediately ran to the stand. Waiting impatiently tapping his long bony fingers on the wooden material.

_Where are they?!_ thought the Pumpkin King _They should all be here by now! I don't have time to waste. I need to find Jack Frost. It could be possible he is in some type of distress. It had only begun to snow yesterday when Jack Frost was feeling weary of passing out in front of the entire town. It's as if a blizzard hit last night! It must be a sign!... But what does it mean?_

The doors burst open pulling the skeleton out of his thoughts. First came in the walking tree with skeletons hanging on its branches. Then followed the scary clown who had first introduced the winter spirit to the Pumpkin King. Behind the clown followed every other person that lived in Halloween Town. The pumpkin King waited impatiently for every person to take a seat. After minutes it seemed everyone had been seated.

"Hello and an awful morning to you all!" greeted the Pumpkin King. "As you all know Jack Frost, our immortal friend, had only arrived here at Halloween Town just yesterday."

A hand went up in the crowd. The hand belonging to a devil with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes?" Jack pointed to the devil.

"How long will the boy be staying with us?" the devil continued to smile.

"That is actually why I called the town meeting." The Pumpkin King said honestly.

Every member in the auditorium leaned in closer in anticipation to know what was the reason_ exactly._

"Our winter spirit friend... Has gone missing." Jack announced loudly to make sure every corpse, monster, creature and thing in the room heard.

Murmuring spread out quickly through the sealed room. Another hand went up in the air. A hand that belonged especially to Sally.

"Sally?" Jack asked.

"He isn't missing." Sally stated. "I told you I was the one who took him to the door that led out of Halloween Town. I saw him leave."

"Did you see him actually walk through the door?" Jack wasn't dropping the argument. He was determined to fine where his immortal friend could be.

"Well..." Sally paused and looked to the ground "No, but I'm sure he's perfectly safe."

"Sally I-" Jack Skellington began, but the door slammed open. In walked Shock, Lock and Barrel.

"Oh Jack! Jack!" called out Shock removing his mask.

Jack suddenly got a sneaking suspicious about the boys. They were Oogey's boys after all. And they were never any good.

"Boys! It's nice to see you!" Jack used a joyous voice masking his true emotions towards the children. "You're just in time! I need your help." Jack then faced the entire audience. "I need every single one of your guys' help."

"Why whatever for, Jack?" asked Lock removing his mask.

"Our friend, Jack Frost has gone missing." Jack explained.

"Jack Frost? Never heard of him, Jack." Barrel said detaching his mask as well.

"We did happen to see a teenage boy leaving Halloween Town." Shock was the last to remove his mask.

"He walked towards the holiday doors with Sally." Lock informed.

Sally then spoke up, this time without racing her hand. "See, Jack. They even saw him leave with me."

Jack's chest couldn't have felt his chest anymore hollow and empty than it already was. "Oh..." The Pumpkin King mustered. He let his head fall in disappointment. "Well if they saw... Then... I guess he must be gone..." he raised his head once more. His empty eye sockets seemed to be filled with depth-less pain and sorrow. "Town meeting dismissed."

Jack turned walking into the velvet curtains leaving behind all questioning murmurs behind.

He clasped his bony hands behind his back and began to winder. Jack Skellington was smarter than to believe kids such as Lock, Shock and Barrel. Maybe they did see him leave town with Sally, but that doesn't mean Jack Frost had made it to the doors. There's a possible chance that if they didn't see him step through the doors that... Wait a minute.

Jack's head shot up in realization.

"Oogey..." growled in a low voice. He stepped out from behind the curtains seeing everyone was already leaving. Jack Skellington made his way through.

**~Frost's P.O.V.~**

Jack felt his body writhe in pain. Oogey had had help by Pitch to viciously beat him almost all night. With the held up Pitch, Jack had nightmares all night as well. They felt all so real. He dreamed with those devil children that had kidnapped him, the town itself and every horrifying creature or monster he saw in Halloween Town. Jack was wondering if he'd ever be found. He also wondered how bad the storms up above were going. Due to his pain and suffering the snow must have landed pretty bad.

His emotions had that type of effect on the weather. Sometimes he'd cause the storms by simply letting out a few tears once in a while from his loneliness. In other occasions he'd do it on purpose to get kids around the world the snow day they deserved.

Jack tried not to focus on his sore muscles. His wrists were beginning to bleed from struggling and kicking in his sleep from the nightmares. Not to mention the poor efforts to try and get loose. His hoodie was nothing more than tattered pieces now. His cuts and bruises revealing through the holes littering his blue hoodie. The water that had soaked him only last night had frozen to his belly. While Oogey was using the stick to beat him senseless he felt the ice shatter and cut into his skin. His jaw was hurting from having the gag between his teeth for so long. His throat burned from the muffled screams he gave every time the stick made contact with his torso.

_Why did this have to happen?_ though the winter spirit _I was only so close to leaving this place! And this happened! I hope I get out of here soon..._

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts as bone chilling British accent filled the air. British accents aren't scary, sure, but when you're bound and beat helpless and you know that voice belongs to the King of Nightmares, then you'd think differently.

"Jack." it said simply "Did you like those nightmares? I made them especially for you." he chuckled.

Jack saw the man step out of the shadows. He walked up to Jack and removed the gag.

Jack panted heavily taking in all the air.

"So what do you think?" asked Pitch in a satisfying tone.

"I... think..." Jack panted still catching his breath "you're wasting... your time."

Pitch chuckled amusingly "And how is that?"

"Do you... really think... he's willing to split... the power?"

"No, but I'll let you in on a little secret."

Pitch grabbed the collar of what was left of Jack's hoodie and pulled forcefully. The chains only extended so far and Jack's wrists writhed in pain as it was pulled beyond it's maximum length. He let a yelp escape his lips. He soon felt Pitch's breath on his neck which made him shiver. Jack panted catching his breath from the new pain he had just felt.

"Once I get the power from this place I'll over run it. I'll destroy the green sack of insects in an instant." Pitch whispered harshly. "Everyone that is in this place will not feel the same affection towards it once I rule it."

He released Jack and Jack fell back to his position feeling his back hit the wall he grunted.

Jack's face was filled with expression of worry. Yes, he did not feel comfortable in Halloween Town... But that did not mean he had wished any sort of bad things upon the town. These creatures, monsters or whatever they could be... This was their home. Just as any other being or thing has their own... They certainly didn't deserve to lose it to someone like Pitch Black... It deserved to stay under the well care of Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King.

_Jack Skellington..._ thought the winter spirit, _Does he even know if I'm still here in Halloween Town? Now that I think about it... I didn't even say good-bye to him... I was in such a rush to leave this place I didn't get the chance... I feel awful. What is he doing right now? Could he be looking for me? Could he be leading his normal routine._

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts as Pitch let out cold laughs. "Are you alright, Frost? You blanked out on me for a moment there. Perhaps you were thinking of how this town might look as if someone as great as myself were in control."

Jack couldn't help but feel anger boil inside him.

"You wont get the ch-" Jack Frost began to cough violently from sudden force of speaking. He had almost forgotten he'd practically torn out his own throat from screaming so much. "You won't get the chance." Jack croaked.

"Oh come on, Frost, no need to put down my dreams." Pitch said with false sympathy "I'll make you a deal."

He leaned into Jack's ear without laying a hand on him this time. "If I accomplish my goal... I'll let you leave... Turn away and act as this never even happened."

Jack felt himself reach his maximum boiling point. Who did this guy think he was!? Man in Moon?! He was bribing Jack to walk away as if nothing had ever happened to him at all! They had beat him senseless! And why?! All for the reason that he had stolen Oogey's 'fame'! Not to mention he'd be betraying Jack Skellington's one-day based relationship. He couldn't do that. No. He'd rather suffer than do that.

"_NO._" Jack said as clear as day. Though it made his throat burn like fire.

Pitch only scoffed in disgust. "Alright then... Have it your way." he said coldly "But... Let men know if you change your mind."

Jack only tensed his glare as he watched the Nightmare King disappear into the shadows.

Jack let his head fall so his chin touched his chest. Jack whispered to himself "Come on Jack... I need your help. I'm still here."

**To Be Continued...**

**Yay ^,^ Hopefully I'll get to update tomorrow to. c: But I can't promise for sure. Review! And updates soon! C:**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! And welcome back! :D I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but you know CSTs and school and blah blah blah. Enjoy. (: **

**~Skellington's P.o.V.~ **

Jack headed out into the snow covered grounds. There he ran as fast as he could manage. Running where exactly? He was not too sure. BUt he had to go check for clues as to where his white-haired friend could have been gone. He didn't care what the others said to him.

_He's gone._

_I saw him leave, Jack._

_He's not here anymore._

Jack Skellington didn't care what they said. Nothing could make it snow in Halloween Town. NOTHING. No one... but Jack Frost.

_Seen it? I make it._

_I'm the spirit of winter. I can bend the winter weather and such, to my will. _

The Pumpkin King shook his head. He couldn't afford to have flashbacks. He had to stay focused. Find his winter spirit friend.

As Jack Skellington ran through the heavy snow drifts he avoided falling as much as possible. Though he was having very little success.

Finally he reached the Holiday based doors. He stared at all the symbols engraved into the dead trees. There was absolutely no sign what-so-ever of it being used. Jack turned his skull frantically in search of any clues but couldn't find any. It was probably because all the heavy snow had covered up his only clues to find his missing friend.

Jack gave a heavy sigh and began to walk further into the forest. As he took his first step into the snow he thought of where he could possibly be.

A long while had gone by and the Pumpkin King did not realize he was passing by in the very front of Oogey's hide out. He glared up at the place.

_Oogey couldn't be back... I refuse to believe it._ Jack Skellington thought _He... Maybe he is... But that does not mean I should jump to conclusions so quickly. Yes, he is nothing, but evil... But that didn't mean I should jump to conclusions of him kidnapping my friend. He probably doesn't even know that_-

Jack's thoughts were interrupted as he tripped over the snow and fell to his knees. He shook out his skull and sighed in exasperation. He turned on his knees to see what could have possibly tripped him.

"Hm?" Jack examined something brown underneath a pile of snow. He brushed off the white substance with his long bony fingers.

He saw a branch in the snow pile. But it seemed to be pretty long. He continued to brush off the substance on both ends. The first end was just a plain dead end... Then the other side had a peculiar curve at the very end...

"Why... This is Jack Frost's staff!" The Pumpkin King bellowed in joy taking the staff in his fingers. "This is his staff!" he lowered his voice and froze and glanced up at Oogey's tower. "And it just so happens to be in front of... Oogey's place..."

**~Frost's P.o.V.~**

Jack woke up extremely tired. He was here for who-knows-how-long and his sleeping pattern was already WAY off. Pitch's nightmares definitely were not helping.

"Good morning, Frost."

Speaking of the devil...

Jack raised his head to meet Pitch's amber irises. Hatred boiled inside him. He'd prefer Oogey over Pitch. Pfft. He'll eve take Bunnymund over these two any day. NOw that he thinks about it... Do the guardians even know he's gone missing? Yeah, they don't get along in any way, but... Do they at least care to take notice that he's gone?

"Hello?!" Pitch screamed at Jack Frost making his ear ring. Jack flinched. Pitch gave a bemused cackle.

"As I said before. It's rude to space out while someone is speaking to you, Frost." Pitch snarled.

"Hi." Jack glared. "Now, go away."

Pitch chuckled "You do not order me around. You are absolutely NO condition to give ME commands." Pitch patted Jack's head as if he were an obedient puppy. Which Jack was sure he was not at all.

"I don't care." Jack croaked. "Haven't I been through enough?"

Jack's throat still hurt every time he managed to speak, but it was getting at least a bit better.

Pitch stopped patting Jack's head and got hold of his hair intertwining his fingers violently in the soft white hair.

"Ah-!" Jack cried out, but was cut short by Pitch pressing his palm over his cold lips.

"You have suffered enough, when I tell you so! You little despicable child!" Pitch released his grip on Jack's hair, but held his palm to the boy's mouth still.

Pitch sighed. "The youth of today... it's a real shame really. Such pity." Pitch stared at Jack's face plainly. "Tell you what, Frost?" He leaned in extremely close. Jack's back pressed against the wall and Pitch only an inch from his face. "Let's try this again..." Jack could feel Pitch's warm breath at the tip of his nose... It made him shudder.

"I am giving you one more chance..." Pitch leaned in just a tiny bit closer. "If I get control over this town... I'll give you freedom..."

Jack was just about tired of hearing him say this already. This was only the second time and Jack was not about to give in to Pitch;s desires. It was really irking the winter spirit. If only he had his staff by his side... Oh ho ho... Pitch would be sprawled on the floor out cold, by now... But unfortunately that was not the case.

"But..." continued Pitch. "This time... You can work side by side with me... I'll give you a sure amount of power... We can control this place together."

Jack clenched his fists angrily. He was DONE.

Swinging his head forward as hard as he could he managed to hit Pitch square in the forehead. Pitch took a step back crying out in agony. Jack used all strength left within his body to raise his legs up high and kick Pitch in chest. Pitch fell back onto the floor.

He glared daggers at Jack. "Why you little-" Pitch didn't get to finish or didn't want to. He appeared in front of Jack and clasped his hand around his throat.

"After I offered you FREEDOM!" Pitch shouted furiously.

Jack fought the urge to cough knowing it would only let out more air he had none of. His lungs burning a wild fire suddenly all came to a halt.

"LET HIM GO!" shouted a deep voice, quite familiar to the white-haired teen.

Pitch released his grip on Jack Frost and stared up at the figure climbing down a ladder.

Jack took in all his air needed and then turned to see the tall figure approaching.

"...Jack Skellington?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Short chappie I know! SORRY! But I hope you liked it. Better than nothing. Reviews make me happy. c: 3 **


End file.
